The present invention relates to an embroidery machine, and more particularly to an embroidery machine with an operation-data storing function for storing data of a currently performing embroidery operation, and a method for controlling the embroidery machine.
In general, an industrial embroidery machine refers to a mechanical apparatus for embroidering a desired pattern by moving the embroidery frame, into which an embroidery cloth is fixed, in the X-axis or Y-axis direction, while a needle holder of a sewing machine which performs a sewing operation moves up and down.
The embroidery machine is designed to embroider on an embroidery cloth by moving the embroidery frame into which the embroidery cloth is fixed in the X or Y direction. Accordingly, the precision in movement and lower vibration of the embroidery frame are closely involved with the quality of embroidery.
An AC servo motor, or an induction motor whose speed is controllable is used as a power source for driving the needle holder of the embroidery machine, and a stepping motor which has an excellent positioning capability and is easy to control is used as a power source for driving the embroidery frame in the X or Y direction.
Usually, there are 12 to 24 sewing machines coupled with one shaft in order to improve embroidery productivity. Each sewing machine has 6 to 12 needle holders for embroidering with threads of various colors according to embroidery designs, and a thread of different color is held in each needle holder.
These days, users seek an embroidery machine which provides not only easy input, copy, and storage but also simple edit of embroidery designs, and so on. Furthermore, users favor an automated embroidery machine with an automatic thread-color change function according to embroidery designs, a thread-cut function for cutting threads automatically after completion of an embroidery operation, an alarm function for stopping th e embroidery machine and displaying an alarm when a thread is broken, a power-outage recovery function for continuing the embroidery operation when the embroidery machine is stopped due to power outage, and the like.
In addition to efforts to improve the quality of embroidery, the manufacturers of embroidery machines adopt an industrial computer or a microcomputer into the embroidery machine so as to meet the desires of the users who favor a multi-function embroidery machine. FIG. 1 shows a schematic block diagram of such a conventional embroidery machine.
As shown in the FIG. 1, the conventional embroidery machine comprises a function-setting unit 10 with function selection keys for setting various functions, a control unit 20 for generally controlling the embroidery machine with a memory stored with software programs necessary for the control of the embroidery machine, and a mechanism unit 30 for driving the needle holders and the embroidery frame according to the control of the control unit 20. Furthermore, the control unit 20 may include a set-up data storage unit 40 for storing various set-up data to perform the embroidery operation (parameter data for driving the mechanism unit, such as embroidery operation speed, needle-holder selection data, etc.), and an internal or external embroidery design storage unit 50 for storing embroidery design data, while FIG. 1 shows an embodiment of the embroidery machine with an external one.
The operation of the embroidery machine with such configuration is described with FIG. 2 as follows.
First, a user selects a desired embroidery design among the embroidery designs stored in the embroidery design storage unit 50, and sets the set-up data for performing the embroidery operation (parameter data for driving the mechanism unit, such as an embroidery operation speed, needle-holder selection data, etc.) through the function-setting unit 10 in a step S1. Then, the control unit 20 checks whether a start key for starting the embroidery operation is selected at the function-setting unit 10 in a step S2. Subsequently, the control unit 20 drives the mechanism unit 30 in a step S3, according to the parameter data set at the step S1 if the start key is selected as a result of such a check.
Next, the control unit 20 reads embroidery data for the embroidery design selected by the user from the embroidery design storage unit 50 in a step S4. Then, the control unit 20 determines whether the read-out embroidery data is an end code in a step S5. After such a determination, the control unit 20 stops the drive of the mechanism unit 30 so as to perform a principal-axis stop routine for stopping the drive of the needle holders and the embroidery frame in a step S6, then ends the embroidery operation.
Alternatively, the control unit 20 checks whether a stop key is selected if the embroidery data read-out at the step S5 is not an end code in a step S7. The embroidery operation is performed if the stop key is not selected after such a check of a stop key selection in a step S8. On the contrary, if the stop key is selected, the drive of the mechanism unit 30 is caused to stop so as to perform the principal-axis stop routine for stopping the needle holders and the embroidery frame in a step S9. Then, it is determined whether the start key is selected from the function-setting unit 10 in a step S10.
If the start key is selected as a result of the determination at the step S10, the step S3 is followed and the embroidery operation is caused to perform. On the contrary, if the start key is not selected from the function-setting unit 10, the control unit 20 checks whether the operation end key is selected in a step S11, and ends the embroidery operation when the operation end key is selected. In the meanwhile, if the operation end key is not selected, the step S10 is followed subsequently, and it is checked whether the start key is selected repeatedly.
In such a conventional embroidery machine, a user has to wait until a currently performing embroidery operation is over or cancels the embroidery operation, in case of an unexpected urgent operation during an embroidery operation after reading a desired embroidery design from the embroidery design storage unit 50.
For instance, if the amount of the remaining work to complete the current embroidery operation is 30,000 stitches, the user has to wait about 35 minutes to complete the current embroidery operation for the urgent embroidery operation even when the operation speed is 850 rpm. Furthermore, it has other inconveniences such as a customer service representative for repair and maintenance must wait until the current embroidery operation is over when the service representative visits the user during an operation.
The present invention is designed to overcome such problems, and therefore it is an object of the present invention to provide an embroidery machine with an operation-data storing function for storing data of a currently performing embroidery operation when there is another urgent embroidery operation that needs to be carried out before completing the currently performing embroidery operation, performing the urgent embroidery operation, and subsequently resuming the stored embroidery operation, and a method for controlling the embroidery machine.
In order to accomplish the above object, the present invention provides an embroidery machine with an operation-data storing function comprising: 1) a function-setting means having an operation-data storing key for outputting a signal to store current-operation data as previous-operation data according to user manipulation, and/or an operation data retrieval key for outputting a signal to read the stored previous-operation data; 2) an operation data storage means for storing data with respect to the previous operation; and 3) a control means for storing the current-operation data as the previous-operation data of the embroidery machine when the signal from the function-setting means to store the current-operation data as the previous-operation data is inputted, and reading the previous-operation data stored in the operation data storage means when the signal from the function-setting means to read the previous-operation data is inputted, so as to drive a corresponding mechanism means.
In order to accomplish the above object, the present invention provides a method for controlling an embroidery machine with an operation-data storing function, the method comprising: 1) checking whether previous-operation data is being stored in a storage means in response to a signal for reading the previous-operation data when the signal is inputted according to manipulation of a function-setting means by a user, and 2) controlling a read-out of the previous-operation data and the drive of the embroidery machine according to the previous-operation data if the previous-operation data is being stored in the storage means corresponding to the signal for reading the previous-operation data inputted by the user.